Ashes Ashes
by CielPhantomhive145
Summary: "CLAAAUUUUDDDEEE!" Alois' voice rang out from behind the door. "We need to get this door open. Now." Sebastian growled, releasing Ciel's hand and kicking open the door. A wave of cold air tinged with the smell of gas flooded out of the room. "What happened?" Sebastian questioned, running over to where Claude was sitting with Alois' face buried in his chest. Claude's face was pale..
1. The Game

**Ashes Ashes**

By: Cielphantomhive145

**Hi! This is my second story...again, it will be a tragic/horror themed. If you don't like SebaXCiel and ClaudeXAlois then don't read...most of it is fluff anyways. **

**Warnings: Horror scenes and death (not character death). Also there is one scene that has sexual innuendos. (NOTHING BEYOND MAKING OUT AND SLIGHT TOUCHING, NOTHING BELOW THE BELT!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. I only own the story, "Ashes Ashes."**

_September 7, 2012_

"CIEL!" Alois ran across the school yard screaming.

"_Why is he so loud..."_ Ciel thought to himself while mentally face palming.

"Ciel! Are you going to Ash's party tonight?" Alois pretty well yelled at Ciel.

"You don't need to be so...loud..." Ciel sighed, he was already getting a headache. "For your information, I will be attending, only because Sebastian thinks is will be interesting."

"Ugh, You NEVER go anywhere without Sebastian!" Alois dramatically whined. He was really beginning to get on Ciel's nerves. Oh wait, he already was.

"Claude is always with you. So why can't I be with Sebastian?" Ciel pointed out, nodding his head towards Claude who was of course standing behind Alois.

Ciel felt someone poke his shoulder, he turned around to see who it was, ready to yell at them, until he realized it was Sebastian.

"Hello~" Sebastian said, leaning down to plant a kiss on Ciel's forehead. "School just ended and you are already irritated about the party?" he teased.

"Tche" Ciel turned away from Sebastian only to see Claude and Alois hugging each other completely lost in their own world. Quickly realizing how awkward the situation was, Ciel grabbed Sebastian's hand and began walking away with him in tow.

"I will see you both later" he mumbled as he dragged Sebastian past the two lovers. "Want to come over?" Ciel looked at Sebastian.

"I don't know...I have to get ready for the party. I have to do my hair..." Sebastian replied with a huge smirk on his face.

"Yes, because your hair isn't already _**fabulous**_" Ciel teased back.

"Well if I never fixed it, it wouldn't be as _**fabulous**_ as you claim it is" he replied, tousling Ciel's hair jokingly.

Ciel sighed, Sebastian was extremely touchy feely. He especially loved to play with Ciel's hair. Ignoring it, ciel demanded, "Are you coming or not?"

"Oh, someone is a little grumpy today~ somebody wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Ciel shot a death glare at Sebastian. Sebastian sighed, "Alright, I'm coming". With that the pair set off to Ciel's house.

**Claude and Alois**

"I love you," Claude whispered in Alois' ear.

"I love you too" the blond haired boy replied. They were so caught up in their snuggling they didn't even realize that Ciel and Sebastian had left.

"Claude," Alois pulled out of the hug, "do you really want to go to the party tonight? It seems as though Ciel and Sebastian both don't really want to be there..."

"Of course I'll go with you. If they don't come, it's their loss. Besides, in another week or two we will be really busy with school" Claude smiled.

Alois' eyes lit up, "YAY!" he practically jumped up and down. "Do you want to come to my house and we can head over there together?" Alois offered.

"Sure" Claude replied as he grabbed hold of Alois' hand. The blond turned bright red at this.

They headed off together in the same direction as Ciel's house. Alois only lived three block away from Ciel.

"We can walk by Ciel's house and him and Sebastian up on our way to Ashes house." Ash lived one block south of Ciel's house.

"Alright," Claude agreed as he walked with Alois to his house.

**Ciel and Sebastian**

"I'm hungry..." Ciel pretty much whined.

"So eat something" Sebastian shot back teasingly. Ciel glared at him; if looks could kill, Sebastian would have been dead...a long time ago.

"Tche, do you want anything?" Ciel questioned as he rummaged through his fridge looking for something that would appeal to his taste buds. He finally emerged from the fridge holding a tray of Chocolate, Chocolate, and more chocolate cake.

"That's not very healthy for you, now, is it?" Sebastian teased, "I think I'll pass" he smirked.

"Suit yourself," ciel replied as he hungrily opened the container holding the cake and began to eat out of it.

"You're going to become diabetic if you eat that many sweets" Sebastian pointed out.

Ciel glared at him; he had chocolate icing all over his face. Sebastian chuckled, "Actually, if even half of that cake ended up in your system, than I would be concerned. However, seeing as the entire cake is on your face, I doubt that you will become diabetic." Sebastian joked as he walked over to Ciel.

"Shut up" Ciel said as he frantically searched for a napkin to wipe his face with. "Ciel~" Sebastian called, causing Ciel to turn around in time for Sebastian to catch him in a giant bear hug.

"I need to clean my..." Ciel's sentence trailed off as he felt Sebastian's finger slide across his cheek, taking off some of the icing, Sebastian then put that finger in his mouth.

"Wow, this cake is really good. Maybe I shouldn't have passed up the opportunity to have some..." he sighed. Ciel looked up at him,

"Can I go find a napkin now?" he questioned awkwardly.

Sebastian chuckled, "Yes, you can," he watched as a now flustered Ciel stumbled around the kitchen looking for a napkin. When he finally found one he quickly cleaned off his face.

"You missed a spot," Sebastian pointed out, walking over to Ciel.

Ciel let out a frustrated sigh, "where..." he began trying to wipe his face with the napkin, only to have his hand grabbed mid air and pulled down to his side.

Sebastian leaned forward, "Right here," he leaned forward and kissed Ciel on the lips. A bright red Ciel froze at the contact. Sebastian stood back up, "It's all gone now," he smiled. Sebastian glanced at the time, "We will have to leave in ten minutes if we want to be on time." Ciel walked up and placed his arms around Sebastian's waist.

"Well, a lot can happen in ten minutes" he whispered loudly enough for only Sebastian to hear. They walked over to the sofa and sat down together. Sebastian quickly picked up Ciel and placed him on his lap.

"What are you..." Ciel's questioned was cut off when Sebastian kissed him again. Ciel reached up and ran his hands through Sebastian's soft raven black hair. Sebastian tangled his own hands in Ciel's hair, pulling him closer to him.

"Boo!" Ciel and Sebastian jumped at the sound of Alois' voice.

Ciel sighed,_ I was enjoying that..._ "Why are you in my house, Alois?" Ciel questioned angrily.

"Claude and I were on the way to the party and figured we should pick you up." Alois beamed.

Sebastian sighed, "How exactly did you get in here?"

Alois looked at him with big eyes and replied, "Well, Claude and I knocked, but there was no answer. So I walked around the side and saw you guys sitting on the sofa. I decided that you didn't hear so I tried to open the front door. It was unlocked so I let myself in!"

"That's classified as breaking and entering..." ciel stated agitatedly. He stood up from the Sofa, his hair a complete mess. He attempted to straighten out his navy blue locks, but it just wasn't working. Sebastian's hair, however, was still as fabulous as always.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian, "I suppose we should get going then?"

"Yes, seeing as we are obviously going to walk there with these two" Sebastian glared at Claude and Alois. This caused them to both shrink back towards the door. He stepped forward and grabbed Ciel's hand, leading him towards the door.

The entire trip to Ashes house was made in complete silence. When they four arrived at his door step, Sebastian walked up and knocked on the door.

"Hey guys!" Ash smiled happily, "I am so glad you could make it!" He looked over at Ciel and took note of his tousled hair. It was obvious that he had been making out with Sebastian. As Ciel walked by Ash muttered, "Impure."

Ciel smirked and turned to Ash, "Hey! I haven't seen you around school in a while! What classes do you have this semester?" He all but crushed Ash in a hug, causing ashes eyes to widen in shock, Ash sighed.

"Please go to the living room and wait there, I'll be with you shortly!" Ash smiled, heading to the kitchen to grab some drinks.

Ciel and Sebastian sat together on the love seat, Alois and Claude were on the three seat sofa and Ash sat in his own chair.

"So, are we the only ones coming?" Alois questioned, "I thought you told me that there were going to be a lot of people here".

"Yep, most of them cancelled for some reason...I don't know why though..." Ash trailed off.

_No one came because you called all of them impure..._Ciel mentally thought to himself.

"Let's tell scary stories," Ash suggested.

"I don't know any," Ciel stated dryly. Sebastian held Ciel's hand and squeezed it gently, telling him to behave.

"Me neither," Claude stated plainly.

"I do though!" Ash started, "Have you guys heard of the Malcolm estate?"

That caught Sebastian and Ciel's attention. Both of them were very involved with the news, they always kept up to date with the latest information.

"You mean the one that's on the hill top?" Ciel questioned.

"Yes," ash replied.

"I heard that someone was murdered there," Alois stated, "and that many others were killed there as well."

"Yes, yes, both of those are true. But this story is about how the house owner died" Ash grinned, "Sir Edward Stanley Malcolm".

The look in Ashes eye was outright creepy, Ciel leaned closer to Sebastian. The room suddenly felt a whole lot colder. Ciel noticed that Alois was clutched Claude's arm. As usual, Claude's face revealed no reaction.

"Sir Malcolm was one of the greatest men around. He was known far and wide for his popular toy company, Malcolm toys. The entire town knew that his house was the grandest of all. There were celebrations every week and everyone in the town was invited. However, a string of disappearances had been plaguing the town. Every evening after Malcolm's ball, a single person would disappear. Generally, the victim had gone to the ball alone, and left by themselves as well. People began to only travel in pairs or groups. However, the criminal began to take people in pairs as well. No one was safe, so people stopped attending Malcolm's weekly celebrations. During a city wide search for the victims, a group of police officers had warranted a search of Malcolm's house. The police officers had entered the house, but were never seen again. People began to suspect Malcolm was a satanic follower and had been taking people for sacrifices. The citizens of the village gathered at the police station and voiced their concerns. The police found evidence that concluded that Malcolm was indeed the criminal behind all the mysterious disappearances. Malcolm was hung and his body was burned right outside of his house."

"Tche, that's not scary at all. He got what he had deserved" Ciel stated plainly.

"I am not finished yet. As he was burned, the flames turned blue. Several people who were standing beside the fire had been burned by the shooting flames. When the police searched the house after his death, they found the bodies of all the missing civilians. Their bodies were completely drained of blood and organs. Police later discovered a room that had tub full's of blood and containers of organs. One of the young officers mysteriously fell over a banister and broke his neck on the floor below. To this day, no one has entered the mansion. The few who have entered, have never returned."

Alois, who was pale white and shaking by now, turned to Ash, "Did the people who never returned die?"

"I believe so," Ash stated, smiling. "However, I am rather interested in this house. I am willing to give you one thousand dollars if you spend one night in the house and tell me what happens."

"That's boring," Ciel stated, "Why would I do something like that. It's a complete waste of time."

"You are probably just too scared to go," Ash taunted, "We all know that you don't have a strong stomach."

Sebastian leaned down to Ciel, "Don't let him get to you, you don't have to do this is you don't want to."

Completely ignoring Sebastian, Ciel fumed with rage, "Fine, I will spend one night in that mansion with Sebastian, Alois, and Claude. However, you have to give us two thousand dollars if you want us to tell you what happens."

Ash considered this, "Deal."

"What?!" Alois jumped up, "I never agreed to go! You can go if you want but I don't want to spend the night in some creepy old mansion!" Claude stood up and wrapped his arm around Alois' waist.

"If we go, we will get five hundred dollars each. We can go do something fun with that money," Claude smiled. "We can go on a vacation during winter break".

Alois beamed up at Claude, "Really?! Alright, I'm in then!" The blond jumped up and down, "Let's go! It's only eight o'clock, we can go home and grab our sleeping bags and spend the night there tonight!"

Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose; the ghosts wouldn't get them, Alois would cause both him and Ciel to jump off the balcony.

"Alright..." Ciel stood, pulling Sebastian up, "Let's get this childish sleepover done with." With that he left the house, Sebastian in tow.

**Thirty minutes later**

"You ready?" Claude asked Alois.

"Yep" Alois nervously smiled. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea _the blond thought to himself.

Ciel and Sebastian were standing at the front door of the mansion, ready to open the doors.

"Sebastian" Ciel nodded towards the door; Sebastian stepped back and kicked the door open. The lock flying off somewhere in to the dark hallways of the house.

The four teens entered the house, Alois clutching Claude's arm, Ciel and Sebastian Standing calmly in front.

"Bye guys! Remember, record everything that happens in the notebook I gave you!" Ash stated as he pulled the doors shut; sealing the boys inside.

**Ash**

As soon as the doors shut I stopped smiling. Geez, smiling at the time is tiring.

"I will cleanse the world of the impure one by one. It is god's wish."

With that the boy walked down the hill towards his home.

Leaving the fates of the boys in the hands of the monsters that lurked in the depths of Malcolm estate.

**So...I hope that you guys enjoyed the first chapter of the story! I promise, there are lots of interesting things to come! Please read and review! Please constructively criticize my story so that I can improve the next chapters!**

**Thanks! **


	2. Witness

**Ashes Ashes **

By: Cielphantomhive145

**Hello again! Thanks to promocat for being the first reviewer! Also, thanks to everyone who has followed or favourited my story! I will try my best to update once every weekend, but if I don't update, I will try to update as soon as possible. Anyways, on with the story!**

**Please review for me **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its affiliated characters. I only own, "Ashes Ashes". **

"This place is amazing!" Alois cried happily, grabbing Claude's hand and dragging him down the hall. "Let's go explore~!"

"If the ghosts don't kill Alois, I will." Ciel muttered under his breath. He impatiently checked his watch, only ten hours left. Great.

Sebastian smirked, "Now now, be happy. At least we are here together. Claude and Alois will probably be together the entire time."

"Tche. This is boring," Ciel scoffed, "but I supposed your right. If it had been just Alois, Claude, and I, Alois would probably already be dead."

Ciel and Alois are good friends, believe it or not, however, they don't always get along. Alois is a very hyper child, while Ciel is very calm and logical. Often, their personalities clash.

"Shall we explore" Sebastian suggested, smiling, "Or are you too scared?"

Ciel turned bright red, "Of course I am not scared, who would be scared of this, this...shack?! It's simply an old building..."

"Yes, of course it is" Sebastian said teasingly. Ciel playfully punched his arm, cuing him to shut up. However, Sebastian had different plans, "It's not very nice to hit your boyfriend, _Ciel_" he teased, grabbing the arm Ciel had punched him with and pulling him in for a hug.

"I might have to punish you after this," he smirked, playfully combing his fingers through Ciel's hair. He gently kissed Ciel's forehead, and released him from the hug.

"Ciel, you lead the way," Sebastian pointed down the hallway Alois and Claude went down, "Let's just stick close by them in case Alois gets hurt." Ciel chuckled at this,

"Aren't you worried about Claude getting hurt?"

Sebastian laughed, "Of course I am, but Alois is about one hundred times more likely to injure himself than Claude."

"True," Ciel said, pulling Sebastian down the hallway. The first door they came across was locked.

"That's strange," Sebastian commented.

"What is?" Ciel questioned, fear seeping in to his voice.

"That the door is locked. This is an old house; usually there would only be locks on the bedroom doors."

"Unless that is a bedroom".

"Highly unlikely, seeing as in the era this house was built in, it was improper to have a bedroom on the first floor."

"Whatever, it's probably just a coincidence. The police probably locked it when they raided the house." With that, Ciel dragged Sebastian further down the hallway. The next door they reached was unlocked; they pulled it open to reveal a large sitting room.

"This is...amazing" Sebastian commented, letting go of Ciel's hand and walking further in to the room.

"The ceiling is so intricately decorated; the wood and floors are still polished beautifully even though it has been numerous years since this house has been used!"

Sebastian was right. Even though it had been one hundred years, it looked as though someone was living in the house right now.

"Are you sure that no one lives here currently, Sebastian?" Ciel questioned; he didn't feel like getting charged for breaking and entering.

"Positive, no one ever wanted to live here after the incident." Ciel was beginning to feel nervous. How could an abandoned house have furniture that looked like it was polished a few hours ago?

"Ciel come here," Sebastian's voice was dead serious; he looked as if he had seen a ghost. Ciel headed over to where Sebastian was standing,

"What is it?" Ciel questioned, looking around nervously.

"Look," Sebastian said, pointing out the window. At first, Ciel couldn't see what he was talking about.

"What? There's nothing there!" Ciel sighed exasperatedly. _If Sebastian is trying to scare me..._he thought to himself.

"No...The gate is closed" Sebastian said as he turned Ciel's head in the direction of the gate.

"So? Ash probably closed it..."Ciel's voice trailed off as he realized what Sebastian really meant. Sure, the gate was closed, but upon it was a large chain lock that could only be opened with a key.

"Do you think Ash finally snapped and is trying to kill us?" Ciel questioned, fear creeping in to his voice.

"I bet you he just wanted to make sure we kept up our end of the deal. He will unlock it in the morning," Sebastian reassured the bluenette. _I need to warn Claude. _Sebastian thought to himself, _I doubt that Ash just wanted us to keep up our end of the deal. There's something more to this. _

"Sebastian..." suddenly being brought back to reality, he could feel Ciel tugging on the sleeve of his black sweater.

"Yes?" He questioned, he could see it in Ciel's eyes; Ciel was terrified. "It's alright," he reassured as he pulled Ciel in for a hug, "I promise, I will protect you."

The moment of reassurance was soon lost when a loud shriek echoed throughout the mansion, causing Ciel to bury his face in Sebastian's sweater.

"It's alright, it sounds like Alois. Let's go see what happened" Sebastian soothed as he grabbed Ciel's hand and pulled him out of the room. The mansion seemed to be a bit colder than when they had come in. Approaching the room where Alois and Claude were the air smelt of gas and smoke.

"Shit" Sebastian took off running down the hall; Ciel in tow, when they reached the room the door was shut.

Ciel reached out and tried the door knob. It was locked.

"What...?" Ciel questioned, "Maybe they locked it?"

"CCLLLLAAAUUUDDEEEEEE!" Alois' voice rang out from behind the door.

"We need to get this door open. Now." Sebastian growled, releasing Ciel's hand and kicking open the door. A wave of cold air tinged with the smell of gas flooded out of the room.

"What happened?" Sebastian questioned, running over to where Claude was sitting with Alois' face buried in his chest.

Claude's face was pale white, as if he had seen...a ghost...

Claude lifted his arm and pointed at the wall, not saying a word. Following his finger, Ciel realized he was pointing at the fire place. It was lit, above it was writing of some sort.

Sebastian walked over to the fire place cautiously, picking up a metal sword from a display for good measure. As he got closer he could see that the writing was red.

"When there's no more room in hell, the dead will walk the earth."

Alois' body was shaking as he sobbed in to Claude's sweater.

"where...where did the blood come from?" Ciel dared to question. The room was silent for a minute, Claude whispered something in to Alois' ear before standing him up and rolling up Alois' pant leg. On his leg there were several scratch marks running down his calf. Ciel walked over, trying to be as calm as possible.

"I am trained in first-aid, Alois, I need you to calm down and t-tell me what h-happened." Ciel stated, his voice faltering with fear.

"I-I...C-Claude and I w-were on the s-sofa and t-than I felt something t-t-touching m-my leg...A-at first it wasn't p-painful, but it felt l-like s-someone was c-cutting my leg with a-a knife..." Alois hiccupped.

"Alois screamed, but I couldn't see anything in the room. I pulled him closer and realized that his leg was bleeding. At first we thought that his leg got caught on something, so I started looking around..." Claude paused, "But as you can see, the sofa is in the middle of the room with nothing around it. There was nothing under the cushions either. Suddenly, the fireplace lit itself, illuminating the writing on the fireplace. That's when Alois screamed the second time. I grabbed him and pulled him in to the corner over there. Then you guys came in."

"Strange..." Sebastian replied, obviously deep in thought.

"Alois, I need you to sit down so that I can fix your leg," Ciel said nervously. He quickly ripped part of the fabric off of the bottom of his sweater and used it as a makeshift bandage on Alois' leg.

"See? All better now," Ciel smiled, trying to reassure Alois.

Alois sniffled, faintly smiling, "thanks, Ciel."

"Claude, can I talk to you?" Sebastian asked, practically grabbing Claude and dragging him out of the room.

"Well, I obviously can't refuse now." Claude replied emotionlessly after they left the room.

Ignoring Claude's comment Sebastian continued, "The front gate it locked." He paused, "With a chain and key lock."

"So? Ash was probably making sure that we don't chicken out and leave." Claude replied.

"Yeah, that's what I told Ciel...but from what just happened with Alois...I doubt that that's the case." Sebastian stated grimly.

Claude, actually showing emotion, looked genuinely concerned, "Do you think that it would be possible for us to get out of the house and just spend the night outside by the gate? Just before dawn we could run back inside and so we would still the money."

"That's a good idea...Alois is in no shape to stay here anyways." Sebastian stated, walking back in to the room to collect Ciel and Alois.

"Hey," Sebastian smiled at the pair, "Change of plan, we are going to spend the night outside by the front gate. Just before dawn we will wake up and run back in the house so that we can still get the money."

Alois smiled, "Really? We could do that?"

"Yes."

"Let's get out of here then!" Even with an injured leg, Alois practically bolted out of the room at record breaking speeds.

Sebastian chuckled to himself at the blonde's antics. Realizing that Ciel had been silent for this entire ordeal, he turned to collect his adorable boyfriend. However, when he turned around, Ciel was nowhere in sight.

"Ciel?" Sebastian replied calmly, _He's here, don't worry, _he thought to himself. "Cieeell?" He called again, fear seeping into his voice. _Maybe he didn't hear me? _

"CIEL!" He called as loud as he could, "This is not funny, Ciel, come out now!"

"What's the matter?" Claude asked.

"Ciel is missing!" Sebastian replied as he frantically ran about the room searching through all the furniture.

"I didn't see him leave the room." Claude replied as Alois walked back in the room.

"What's going on?" Alois asked Claude. While Claude explained the situation, Sebastian continued searching around the room.

"Wait a minute..." Alois started, slowly raising his arm to point at the fireplace, "Wasn't that lit before?"

For the first time since Sebastian had arrived in the house, he was feeling genuine fear. As he looked at the fire place he felt uneasy.

There, where the fire had once been burning brightly, was Ciel's sweater, dangling on the edge of what appeared to be a hole down in to the ground.

Sebastian ran over, grabbing the sweater, "This is his, for sure." He stated as he peered over the edge of the hole.

"It appears to be a cellar of some sorts..." he replied, feeling around the ledge, "there's a ladder."

"That means that someone was meant to go down there." Claude pointed out, "Are we going to go?"

"Yes," Sebastian stated. Everyone in the room could clearly see the anger building up within Sebastian.

Alois clutched Claude's arm tightly, _I don't want to go..._the blonde thought to himself.

"Claude..." he whispered. Noticing that Alois was nervous, Claude put his arm around Alois' shoulders.

"It will be alright," he reassured. With that, the trio ascended the ladder, one by one.

Sebastian thought to himself, _No one will touch __**my**__ Ciel. No one. _

**Ash**

"Yes...everything is going as planned," Ash cackled. "Let's see how long it takes them to find their little _Ciel_."

He picked up his phone and dialed his favourite number.

"Hello?"The voice on the line said.

"Hi, I was just calling to check that everything is in order in the mansion?" Ash smiled.

"Yes, it is sir. We have everything set up."

"Good, make sure that you mark him before the trio gets there."

"Of course, sir."

"Oh, and one more thing..."

"Yes?"

"Make it painful...etch the pain in to his mind. Make it echo throughout his memories, torture him in his dreams."

"Anything you desire, my lord."

Ash cackled manically once again as he hung up the phone. Things were going exactly as planned. The question now was:

When will the dead make their appearance? And when they do, who will be the first to join them?

**Well, that's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! **** Again, please review! **


	3. Tiled Room

**Ashes Ashes **

By: Cielphantomhive145

**Hi! Thanks for all of the reviews guys **** Keep them coming~ you guys are seriously my only motivation ._. Anyways, moving on with the story. **

**Tory332: Thanks! Sebastian and Claude are not demons; however, they are in very good shape and are both very strong and smart (Just like a demon). Ash believes that he was put on the planet to cleanse the earth and that he is god's gift to the earth. So he isn't an actual Angel. They mostly have the characteristics of super naturals. Thanks for your review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; I only own the story "Ashes Ashes" **

_Ugh...my head..._Ciel thought to himself as he rubbed his head. He was in a dark room, cool tiles rubbing against his back. _I should get up..._as Ciel attempted to stand up he found himself falling right back down. _What the..._He felt his arms and legs, he definitely wasn't tied up. Upon closer inspection, the floor felt gooey...almost sticky. Since the room was so dark, Ciel couldn't see very well. He slid his fingers through the unknown substance and lifted them carefully to his nose. It smelled metallic; he decided to taste just a little bit of it. The young boy turned pale white as the substance met his taste buds.

It tasted like blood.

"Claude, I'm scared," Alois whimpered as the trio travelled down a long narrow hallway. The hallway was eerie; the air was damp and smelt of mold. If you tried to breathe in through your mouth, it tasted...metallic.

"Shhh...it's alright..." Claude soothed as he rubbed Alois' arm. Sebastian led the way; marching forward regardless of what was in his way. They had been walking for about 10 minutes now, and they had yet to come across a door or even a window.

"Where are we?" Sebastian muttered to himself. By now, Sebastian was freaking out; he _had _to find Ciel, no matter what. He pulled his iPhone out of his pocket, dialing Ciel's number as he continued walking.

-Ring-

-Ring-

-Ring-

Ciel was beyond shocked his heart racing. _Is this my blood? Where am I? _Unable to walk on the slippery tiled floor, he crawled...well; technically he slid, across it. Just as he reached a wooden shelf, he felt something in his pocket vibrate, causing him to jump nearly twenty feet in the air from a heart attack.

As he recovered he quickly took his iPhone out of his pocket. The screen lit up with the name Sebastian Michaelis.

"S-sebastian?" He answered the phone.

Just as Sebastian was beginning to doubt that Ciel was going to answer the phone, a small voice crackled through the line.

"S-sebastian?" Ciel whispered.

Relief flooded through him, Ciel was alive.

Practically screaming in to the phone he replied, "CIEL!"

This caused Alois to panic; Claude nearly lost his arm because Alois had crushed it so hard.

"Are you alright? Where are you? Can you hear me?" Sebastian bombarded Ciel with a million and one questions.

"I-I'm f-fine" Ciel stuttered out.

"You don't sound fine, where are you?!" Sebastian urged, picking up his pace to a jog.

"I'm in s-some r-room. I-It has a t-tiled floor...and s-shelves with jars...I-it's too dark t-to see w-what's I-in the j-jars. It d-doesn't seem like there are a-any w-windows..." Ciel replied, on the verge of crying.

Sebastian picked up Ciel's distress; he instantly took off down the hall, Claude carrying Alois piggyback style directly behind him.

_Where is he..._Sebastian thought to himself, as he reassured Ciel through his iPhone. He pondered the information Ciel had given him about his location. Then it donned on him.

A tiled room.

Lined with shelves covered in jars.

Ciel was in the storage room for the body parts of the dead.

The one that Ash had described before leaving.

"Ciel, I'm coming, I promise you, I will find you." Sebastian stated, adrenaline coursing through his body. He ran as fast as he could. Finally, a door came in to view; this had to be where Ciel was.

"Sebastian, HELP!" Ciel cried on the other end of the line. Sebastian could hear Ciel's voice coming from behind the door; something was hurting _his _precious Ciel.

"No one..." he whispered menacingly as he began pulling on the door handle; Claude and Alois staring on in awe and fear.

"Touches..." another strong yank, the door creaked under the pressure of his pulls.

"My..." A blood curdling scream emanated from behind the door, Sebastian put all of his strength in to the next pull.

"CIEL!" He ripped the door off its hinges, flinging it to the side. It narrowly missed Claude and Alois. Sebastian darted in to the room, fumbling with his phone to get some light.

"Ciel! Ciel! Where are you!?" He shouted, shining a light all around the room. He felt his feet sliding on the floor; aiming his light to the ground he was shocked to see blood.

"CIEL!" Sebastian yelled, his voice faltering. Tears prickled behind the raven haired males eyes.

"s-s-Sebastian..." a small whimper came from the corner of the room.

"CIEL!" Sebastian ran over, motioning for Claude and Alois to follow.

"Alois, let me carry you, it's very slippery in here. Just close your eyes" he whispered as he picked up the blond, knowing Alois was already terrified beyond belief. Alois clutched on to Claude's jacket as he picked him up bridal style.

"Ciel, are you alright?" Sebastian asked concerned, examining his boyfriend carefully.

"I-I-I'm f-fine" Ciel said, trying his best to compose himself.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Sebastian questioned, "I-I don't think so," Ciel replied.

"Claude, we're leaving, grab Alois." Sebastian stated as he helped Ciel on to his back (Piggy back style). Claude switched positions with Alois as well.

"Does everyone have their phones on them?" Sebastian checked, "If anyone gets separated, immediately call one of us. Stick together always." With that Claude and Sebastian took off, carrying their precious lovers with them.

They were in such a rush that they didn't see it.

_It_ was behind the shelves.

Watching, waiting...for the perfect opportunity.

_Its_ red eyes glinted in the shadows of the doorway as the group charged down the hall. As they rounded the bend, _It_ faded in to the dark.

_It_ wasn't done yet, this was just the beginning.

**This chapter is sort of a filler...it's nothing really special. I missed last update and I am really sorry about that. I will try to update within the next few days, sorry! **


	4. A Dream

**Ashes Ashes**

**By: Cielphantomhive145**

**Please don't kill me o.o. I am terribly sorry that I haven't updated in the longest time, I have been really busy with school. I have the literacy test this Thursday, and if I fail, I fail high school. Mind you I still haven't even started studying for it. I don't plan on studying either... o.O. Oh well~ **

**On with the story~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story, I only own "Ashes Ashes". **

**Warnings: Possibly frightening scenes, some fluff between Ciel and Sebastian, Claude and Alois. **

_Thump Thump Thump Thump._

Sebastian and Claude's steps echoed off the walls of the dark narrow hallway. Alois was clinging to Claude like he was going to die.

Well, it is a possibility.

"Ciel, your shivering" panted Sebastian.

"I'm fine." Ciel replied.

"No, you're not. It's okay for you to be a bit shaken up" Sebastian continued, "Just remember, we are in this together now, and we are all going to work together to get out."

Ciel sighed, truth be told, he was absolutely terrified. He just didn't know how to express that.

"Alois?" Claude questioned, "are you alright?" The blonde was now slumped over Claude's shoulder, seemingly asleep.

The quad slowed to a stop.

"Alois...?" Sebastian questioned, putting Ciel down on the ground. He approached Claude; who still had Alois on his back, and gently shook Alois' shoulder.

"...Alois?" Claude asked again, a loud snore erupted from the blonde.

There was a long pause amongst the group.

"SERIOUSLY?" Ciel shouted. "How can he be sleeping at a time like this?!"

Sebastian chuckled, "At least we don't have to worry about him anymore".

Claude laughed as well, "True, but I still have to carry him."

"Sucks for you" Sebastian stated, helping Ciel up on to his back again and resuming their walk.

"Hey, wait up!" Claude yelled, jogging after them.

"Sebastian," Ciel whispered, "I'm hungry". No sooner than Ciel had stated this, his stomach rumbled loudly.

Sebastian chuckled, "I can hear that". Ciel scowled, "Whatever...what are we going to eat?"

It was at that moment that the teens realized that they had all forgotten to pack food.

"We could find the kitchen", Claude suggested.

"Yeah, and eat century old food?" Ciel shot back sarcastically.

"There's always canned food; and it hasn't been a century...it's been a few decades..." Sebastian replied calmly.

"Tche", Ciel snickered as he readjusted his position and snuggled his head against Sebastian's shoulder.

"You're tired", Sebastian accused, "You should sleep if you want; we have quite a long walk ahead of us".

This was true, when Ciel had been missing, they had walked for thirty minutes until they received a phone call. He then had to run for another ten minutes to reach Ciel.

_This is going to be a tiring night..._Sebastian thought to himself.

The group silently continued down the hall. Ciel had taken Sebastian's offer and was now fast asleep.

"Sebastian", Claude started, concern evident.

"I know", Sebastian replied grimly.

Both knew that something was up, but they didn't want to scare their lovers. Even if it killed them, they had both decided that they would sacrifice themselves for their lovers.

"What time is it?" Claude questioned.

"11:30..." Sebastian replied, "Only half an hour until midnight."

Alois was woke up alone in the front foyer of the house.

"Claude?" He called, getting up and stretching. The house was eerily quiet; as though he were the only one in it.

_That's strange..._Alois thought to himself, _why would Claude leave me here?_

Cautiously, Alois began to walk down the hallway closest to him.

_I don't remember seeing this hallway when we first arrived..._

"Sebastian"? Alois called, continuing to walk down the hallway.

"CIELL?" He called a bit louder.

_Alright...this is just getting creepy..._

"Guys? This isn't funny, please come out..." Alois' voice died down to a whisper. He began to breathe a bit faster, his hearting fluttering in his chest.

_They are just joking around, Alois...you've got to keep control of yourself._

The blonde pressed further down the hallway. He finally reached the end of the hall.

"It's a dead end..."Alois muttered to himself, "But the wallpaper looks...funny..." He reached out and ran a finger over the wallpaper, sure enough there was a large rectangular bump running up the wall.

"Maybe..." he whispered, peeling the wallpaper off with his hands. Sure enough, there was a door hidden behind it.

"CIELL? SEBASTIAN? CLAUDE?" He called desperately, looking around the hallway.

He didn't want to open the door alone; he was already scared beyond belief.

With no response, he reluctantly grasped the door knob, twisting the cool metal circle until the door opened.

A cool breeze wafted through the now open door. Alois stepped out.

Surrounded by hedges there was a dirt walkway that led the blonde outside; towards a large rusted metal door.

"H-hello?" He questioned shakily. He was beyond terrified at this point.

_Where did everyone go? _Alois began to shake.

He tentatively took one small step towards the door, _the others are in there, I know it. _He thought to himself.

Alois cautiously crept towards the door; the dirt pathway sticking to his pale skin. As he reached for the door knob, a piercing scream tore through the air.

It was coming from behind the metal door.

Adrenaline coursing through his veins, Alois grasped the metal door knob and pulled with all his strength.

"CIEL! CLAUDE! SEBASTIAN!" he yelled. _No one hurts my friends! _He thought to himself as he ran through the open door into a dark room.

The floor was now made of tiles. The room was freezing, but Alois kept pushing towards his friends.

_No...They are just joking...it's all just a joke..._Alois thought to himself, desperately trying to stay calm.

Alois was so caught up in his thoughts that he tripped over his own feet and fell; a warm tear slid down his flushed cheeks. As he crawled forward he realized that the ground was sticky...almost like it was covered in goo.

Bright white lights suddenly turned on, illuminating the room.

Alois slowly stood up, in shock of the floor around him.

Blood.

Everywhere.

On the floor.

On the walls.

Even on the ceiling.

And it wasn't just any blood...

In the corner, lay the three bodies of Alois' comrades. The people he would have given his life for.

"No..." he whispered, eyes widening in shock. "No...no...no, no, no..." He ran over and grabbed Claude's jacket.

"CLAUDE!" He shook his boyfriend.

"CLAUDE! Wake up!" He continued to shake him.

"Please...this isn't funny anymore..." he slapped Claude across the face.

"You're just sleeping...right? right?" He yelled.

Alois stood, taking a step back.

"Ciel? Sebastian? You guys are just sleeping~" Tears began to stream down the blondes face.

"P-please?" His voice died down to a whisper. The whole reality of the situation sinking in.

He fell to his knees, sobbing.

**Sorry, this is a really really really bad and really really really late chapter. I have been having some issues recently, and I haven't had time to update. I'm really truly sorry. Thank-you so much for sticking with me. I promise that the next chapter will be up soon and that it will be really really really good :D Thanks!**


	5. The Hallway

**Ashes Ashes**

By: Cielphantomhive145

**OMG I AM SUPER DUPER SORRY X_X I WOULD GIVE YOU SOME EXCUSE FOR WHY I AM SO SO SO SO LATE WITH AN UPDATE BUT I HONESTLY DON'T HAVE ANY EXCUSE. Anyways, I'm sure you all want to read the story, so, here we go~~~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, only Ashes Ashes and all characters that I have created that are affiliated with the story. Currently, there aren't any characters that I own. **

"Alois?" Claude questioned as blonde began to squirm around on his back.

So far, they had been walking for over 40 minutes.

Alois started to kick and punch Claude,

"ALOIS!" Claude dropped the blonde down on to the floor, quickly bending over to wake him up. Suddenly, Alois' eyes shot open and a blood curdling scream rang through the air.

"W-what….is it…?" Ciel mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. Alois continued to flail around on the floor. Claude grabbed Alois by his shoulders and began to shake him.

"Alois, wake up, I'm here for you" Claude all but yelled as the blonde slowly came to his senses. He looked up at Claude and instantly broke down.

"C-Claude, I was so scared. T-there w-was a r-room w-w-w-w…." Alois hiccupped and gasped as he tried to tell his story.

"Alois, take a deep breath, and then slowly tell us what happened", Sebastian advised.

Alois breathed in, "T-there as a-a room…a-and you were a-all in it…b-b-but you had to go outside t-to get to in to i-it…a-and you guys w-were a-a-alll" Alois too another deep breath, "Dead".

An eerie silence covered the four teens; all letting what Alois said sink in.

"It was just a dream though", a now wide-awake Ciel reasoned, "There is no evidence that what Alois dreamt is real".

"That's very true," agreed Sebastian, "Well, we should keep on moving".

"Alois, are you alright to walk?" Claude asked, praying that the blonde would let him take a break from carrying him.

"Y-yeah", Alois mumbled, as he shakily stood up.

And they were on the move again. No one spoke, everyone had the same thing on their minds.

What was the purpose of Alois's dream?

By now, everyone knew that something was definitely wrong with the house; but is it possible that the presence in the house was able to communicate with them? Was it trying to tell them something through Alois' dream?

"Look, there's the end of the hallway!" Ciel all but yelled excitedly.

"FINALLY", Sebastian yelled, running ahead. Claude had no choice but to silently follow behind them.

There was one ladder going up the wall to what appeared to be a trap door.

"But this isn't where we got in from…" Claude stated, looking around.

"We probably passed it a long time ago," Sebastian declared, beginning to climb up the ladder. When he reached the door, he could open it.

"It's stuck…" Sebastian muttered as he repeatedly banged on the door.

Suddenly, the lights began to flicker. Then slowly, one by one, the lights began to shut off starting at the end of the hallway.

"C-claude?" Alois whimpered as he gripped the elder's jacket.

Sebastian continued to bang on the door with no luck.

A low moan began to come from the end of the hallway, accompanied by the sound of feet being dragged across the carpet.

"We need to go, now!" Sebastian yelled, as he reached desperately smashed the door. Finally, it opened. He crawled through and took up a position on the ledge to help the others climb up.

"COME ON," He held his hand out for Ciel, who eagerly grasped it.

"Alois, come on!" Ciel reached his hand out to help the blond out of the trap door.

The moaning became louder, and the footsteps were now very very close.

Claude began to ascend the ladder, following closely behind Alois.

"Alois, climb!" Claude ushered; the moans were now much too close for comfort.

"I AM" Alois screamed.

The moaning suddenly stopped, and the last light in the hallway that was illuminating the ladder went out.

"CLAUDE!" Alois screamed as Ciel and Sebastian pulled him out of the trap door.

A shrill scream echoed from the floor below, "CLOSE THE DOOR", Claude yelled.

"Claude!" Alois screamed, "CLAUDEE!"

Ciel grabbed Alois and Sebastian slammed the door shut, locking it in place by pushing the couch over it.

"CLAUDE! CLAUDE! HE'S STILL DOWN THERE, WE HAVE TO OPEN THE DOOR!" Alois cried as he pushed weakly against the sofa.

Another unsettling scream rang out from beneath the couch.

"CLAUDE!" Alois cried, Sebastian grasped the blond in his arms and held him against the wall. Alois was not going to go down without a fight though, he began to kick and scream.

"WHY WOULD YOU LOCK THE DOOR? HE COULD HAVE MADE IT UP HERE! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" The blonde yelled as he sobbed on the floor; crying out for his lover to return to his side.

"Alois, there was nothing we could do. Claude gave his life away for us; he told us to close the door, he wanted you to get away." Sebastian whispered to Alois, rubbing his back as the young boy cried his heart out.

"YOU COULD HAVE HELPED HIM" Alois' shouts began to die out.

"No, we couldn't have, this was what Claude had planned, Alois".

"NO…HE…he…he wouldn't have l-left m-me…He said h-he would n-never l-l-l-leave…" Alois mumbled as his eyes slowly shut. The shock of the whole situation had taken its toll on him, and he was absolutely exhausted.

"Shhh, just close your eyes and sleep…" Sebastian whispered as he rubbed circles on the boys back.

"Ciel, are you alright?" Sebastian whispered; trying to keep Alois asleep.

"I'm fine", Ciel said bravely. Now was not the time to be afraid; after all, a Phantomhive wouldn't be afraid of some silly ghost.

"Are you alright to spend the night in here," Sebastian questioned as he looked around. The room appeared to have been a guest bedroom of sorts. It had one large bed, a sofa, and large dresser. Along with a walk in bathroom and closet.

"You two can take the bed, I'll take the sofa," Sebastian offered.

"Alright," Ciel replied tiredly, as he helped Alois off the floor and in to the bed. Sebastian took his spot on the sofa after digging a few blankets out of the nearby cupboard. It had to be at least 1 in the morning by now.

Only eight hours left until morning.

**Done! Well, this chapter at least…Please review! If you have any ideas for how the story should unfold, please leave it in the reviews or PM Them to me. I am open to any and all ideas :D Thanks!**


End file.
